Letters From Hogwarts
by CountryGirl96TAKEN
Summary: When there at Hogwarts they all send letters
1. James gets in trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP J.K ROWLING DOES!**

**12 minutes earlier...**

**Dear Parents of Mr. Potter,**

**Hello Harry an Ginny. This is I know almost the 12th time I've sent you a letter about you son James. Yet again I find him in my office his pranks are out of control as is his temper. If he keeps it up he will be expelled he is on the brink of being expelled. Please control your son, his temper, and his pranks.**

** Sincerely yours Minerva Magonagall**

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**I'M SORRY! I have to ask Mum did you have to send a howler? Dad please I beg you don't let her send another all eyes were on me. I really am sorry. GAH! Sorry have to go before I'm caught up here.**

** Love James**

**HOWLER: **

**James sat there when a red letter he knew was a howler was dropped near him he opened it scared when his Mum's voice boomed out loud**

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! IF I GET ONE MORE LETTER ABOUT YOU, YOU WILL NEVER SEE ANOTHER GAME OF QUIDDITCH OR A BROOM I WILL BURN YOURS! I MEAN IT!**

**Her voice then went sweet as anything**

**Lily your father and I are very proud you made the team as a beater.**

**The letter then hissed at James and ripped it self up.**


	2. Albus Homesick? Or Lovesick?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone in this!**

**NOTE: I was thinking...yes thinking I know that's a scary thought*evil laugh*But I'm sure you'd all like replays to the before letter and this one so I'll have it at the end**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Mum,<strong>

**I miss you and dad. I wish I was home or maybe had someone to care for like James. James is lucky it's easy for him. Anyway I have O's in everything but DADA in that I have an E. Today James pranked Professor Slughorn with Louis, Fred, and Hugo's help course. They decided to put a silenco charmin his pumpkin juice silencing him. He found out and gave them all oneweek of detention. James face was funny when he was giving it with Hagrid. Louis however was not. Hugo laughed and Fred looked sick. I really miss you guys I should be home where I belong not here.**

** Love Albus**

* * *

><p><strong>The replay's I promised:<strong>

**Dear James,**

**We know you are. Because it got you did it not. I can try but no promises. Like we said we know. Up where James?**

** Love Mum and dad**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Albus,<strong>

**And we miss you too hun. Albus just give it time. Albus do not compare yourself to your brother. The O's are good we'll have to work on the E. Did he, he is so in for it. That's good and that's cause him and Hagrid get along well. How so, did he, and oh that's too bad. Albus Potter I will not say it again Hogwarts is a great school give it time and you will see you'll be wishing you didn't have to come home.**

** Love Mum**


	3. Lily gets a love

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**Dear Mum,**

**I'm in love and I'd scream it to the world if I was not scared of what dad, James, and Al would say. His name is Dylan and he's a Slytherin and he's nice. Who was your first crush? My grades are good and I've made some friends and kids here don't bother me. I have seen it all mum a teacher was acting 'cool' today. It was Professor Entail. He's the new DADA teacher. James says DADA job is cursed cause all the DADA teachers last about one year no more. Miss you and dad write back asap please. **

** Love Lily**

**Dear Lily,**

**I'm glad but hunny don't be scared. That's good that he's nice. Believe it or not not my first crush was your father. Very good keep it up. That's awesome. Cool name I'd say. Is he? James doesn't know anything. We miss you too love you.**

** Love Mum**


	4. Rose get's mad

**DISCLAIMER: Own none!**

**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,**

**I am sorry to inform you your daughter Rose Weasley was in my office today for hexing some kid. Please speak to her if you get a chance.**

** Minevra Magonagall**

**Dear Mum,**

**I am sorry you had to get a letter. By now I'm sure you have read it but let me explain please. The kid I hexed was no random kid that forgot his wand in his stuff it was James. You see earlier today James pulled a prank on me with Louis and Fred. It was a non-nice one I was eating and Louis snuck up behind me till it was too late I had no clue what was happening James had taken my wand and broom and glued me to my seat. I managed to get up with a teachers help and found James by a tree picking on a first year who just happened to be Albus. So I stormed in up to him only to be lifted from behind in the air. I was on the verge of crying when brave A;bus pushed James crying calling him a big bully so I was dropped to see the first brother and brother stare down then I snuck back my wand and as James said he was gonna hex Albus into the new moon I hexed him only to be caught by professor Slughorn who witnessed the whole thing. So you see I was only helping family.**

** Love Rosie**


	5. Hugo's new friend

**DISCALIMER: I do _NOT _own Harry Potter the greatest author ever does JK Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Mum,<strong>

**I got a friend today. He's a Hufflepuff named Justin, he's really nice, kind, and sweet. He's my age, and likes to read just like me! He asked me why ****me why I look up to James the other day. When I told him why he asked**if I thought it'd be okay for us both to help James prank and I told him **that James wouldn't care. I know you hate it when I get into trouble because of James as it reminds you of Uncle Harry getting yourself into trouble, but I love helping James and he is like a brother to me being older and all. Well I'm gonna have to go soon, James is gonna try to teach Justin and I to fly a broom. It's gonna be so cool!******

**Love your only son, Hugo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Hugo,<strong>

**Really that's great to hear! I'm glad to hear that. Wow! That's really neat maybe you can show him the books I sent you. Oh did he? No your cousin would not. Yes I know, I just wish you two got into less trouble. Like the time you all got one week of detention with Hagrid. Or that time you and him got three hours of detention with Flitch. You were scared about it Hugo. Alright I understand. I hope you three have fun, and stay out of trouble!**

**Love your Mum**


	6. Freds up to date letter

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing once again! **

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Dad,<strong>

**Hey! Well schools alright, James is famous it seems, but so am I actually. He and I actually have gotten like...nine...no...eleven...sixteen?...around twenty detentions haha. BUT THEY WERE SO NOT OUR FAULTS! Well...maybe a little...hey! You can't blame us for our fun! We're like you and Uncle Fred in school! Haha imagine that! Anyway the toilet catching on fire wasn't _our _idea, it was Hugo's. Besides no one got hurt...well not entirely, I mean I don't think Al's feelings getting hurt when James threw his book in it counts. Or maybe it does, I don't really know haha again. Anyway soon I must get to class so love to you and Mum. Oh! And please, please don't tell her about the toilet.**

**Love with his whole fire red and very hot and sexy heart, Fred**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Fred,<strong>

**Hello! That's extraordinary, I mean your Uncle and I were quite famous back at school as well. Really now that's a bit much in only 4 months haha. How weren't they? No I can't your right because I'd be a hippocratic. I know you are, imagine that is correct. It wasn't? It was? I hope not. Actually that does count Freddie. As I said it does. We love you too! I won't I have my lips sealed!  
><strong>

**Love Dad**


	7. Roxy loves her new home

**Dear Mum,**

**I love Hogwarts! I love, love, love it! I love the people, the teachers, and even the food! Did you know Freddie made a name for himself? He's also someone people don't mess with because he's so close to James. My friend Vicky says the rock band the Beatles is epicenes. Her friend Alyssa agreed and made me listen to it and now I want their CD. Can I add a poster of them to that as well? James tried to have Fred put gum in my hair, but he told him he valued his life. Well that's all I need to catch you up on so love you Mama! Bye-bye!**

**Truly yours, Roxy the dazzler**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Roxy the dazzler,<strong>

**Nice name sweetheart. That's a lot to love with lots of love. Really? How so? So in other words people are scared that if he's messed with your cousin will hex them. So your Christmas list is two things then? I'm glad that makes less to shop for. And what's that mean? I love you too baby!**

**Love Mama Bear**


	8. Molly is homesick

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the next generation (Or I'd be rich xD).**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Mom and Dad,<strong>

**Hogwarts is so much fun! But I miss you guys. I miss Lucy, I miss you Mom and even you Dad. I've met some pretty nice people here too. Like the kids James hangs out with. Did you know Teddy Lupin and Victorie are dating? They're also both prefects. But Teddys head prefect of Gryffindor. But even though all that I miss everyone at home. I miss the way you would sing Lucy to sleep and I'd hear it from my room. Your voice Mom is beautiful. I miss it you know. I miss your awesome cooking, and I miss your lectures Dad. I miss everything, so very much. Anyways I don't have much more time and I wouldn't want to keep you guys from anything. I love and miss everyone so much. I'll be home as soon as I can. Lucy will love this place I just know it, because I know I do. Gotta go now lots of love.**

**Love lots, Molly the homesick girl.**


End file.
